


Loudest Thing in my Head

by YesIsAWorld



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, Louis in Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Everything is great between Louis and Nick. It really is. Except for the sex. Louis needs something that he's not sure Nick is going to be able to give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a ficlet prompt ([#19](http://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a)) and [this Larry Manip](http://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/129033553367/touch-my-body) by [larryspineapples](http://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com). [My original post can be found here.](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/147163100208/19-tomlinshaw)
> 
> I owe a huge, huge, huge thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) for reading Tomlinshaw for me. You're simply the best beta, saving me from my ee cumming-esque punctuation and always making sure I'm putting out my best work. Your fruit basket is on its way. 
> 
> Also, thank you to [hevab](http://hevab.tumblr.com) for your insanely quick brit-pick and catching those small, pesky, extra words. And to [unintentionalarry](http://unintentionalarry.tumblr.com) for helping with a last minute read through and catching those small, pesky, missing words and letters. <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Harry purchased a box for the Giants/Rams game that the NFL had scheduled in London. Louis didn't understand why Harry was so excited for the game; they would watch American Football when they were in America, but here in the UK there were actual football matches they could be watching. Plus, Harry really only followed the Packers, who were neither the Giants nor the Rams.

In the end, Louis was persuaded to go by two factors: Craig David was performing during the preshow, and Harry promised that he'd wrangle Nick Grimshaw into coming too. So, Louis was on his way to Twickenham Stadium, hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He kept checking his phone, worried he was going to miss Craig David since he had spent too much time on his hair and outfit and was running late, even by his standards.

He made it just in time, walking into the box and giving a round of hugs to everyone else Harry had invited—Liam and Niall, of course, Cara and a small group of her friends, Gemma and Michal, and then also an assortment of Harry's lads from Cheshire. There was definitely not a too tall, too gangly, too cute radio host in attendance.

Louis scowled at Harry from across the room.

Harry laughed, then walked over to meet Louis' ire. Harry ducked slightly so only Louis could hear him. "He literally just texted. On his way. Running late."

"Shush!" Louis needed zero attention brought to the fact that he was waiting for Nick's arrival. Niall and Liam made relentless fun of him because of his small crush anyway, this would only add fuel to the fire. Thank god none of them were there the other night.

He hugged Harry longer than was strictly necessary as Harry ribbed him some more. "Honestly, you two cannot get together because the compounded lateness would probably mean that you'd never actually make it out of the bedroom."

Louis snorted and felt his face flush at the images flickering through his brain. And of course Harry noticed, that bastard. “Oi! Get your head out of the gutter. Don’t want to be hard and needy before he even arrives.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

Louis ducked out of his arms and walked over to the front of the box where he could better see the performance taking place on the pitch. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard a familiar voice and a rousing ‘Hello, Grimmy!’ from almost the whole box. Louis flicked his fringe. He was rooted to his seat, not because he was actually going to see Nick again, but because he was completely caught up in the show. If he was listening to all the greetings it was certainly only because Nick was loud and not that he really cared. He wasn't ignoring Nick, he was just going to let Nick get situated. They had a whole game in which to catch up. He'd for sure say hello before he left.

But not even a song later, Louis felt static in the air as Nick sat down next to him. His long, thin legs stretched out, his thigh only inches away from Louis'. Louis rubbed a hand down his leg to keep it from bouncing out of his jeans.

"Haven't seen him in a long time." From the corner of Louis' eye he saw Nick motion towards Craig with his expressive hands. Louis shifted in his seat; his mind always wandered to other things when he watched Nick gesticulate.

"Always puts on a great show."

"Oh, good, you're not avoiding me." Nick's tone didn't quite convey the joking quality Louis knew he was going for.

The guilt ate at Louis' stomach. "No, I promise." He preferred avoiding getting too earnest with all but his closest people, but he needed Nick to know he hadn’t done anything wrong. "It's not you."

Nick groaned. "If you're going to let me down—"

"No!" Louis almost leapt out of his seat to stop Nick's train of thought. "It's not a line. I mean… I like you." His face went hot at the admission. This was the exact opposite of how he normally liked to play it, but there was no saving himself from this situation. "I was worried it was going to be awkward; seeing you again."

"Right. Okay then." Nick's attention went back to the pitch, though the concert had just wrapped up and grounds crew was still busy sorting the transition to the game.

Louis was caged in between the wall and Nick and flushed again at how close they were when the rest of the party spread out behind them. He wasn't sure it was possible, but Nick's legs seemed to migrate closer to him. His whole body was warm and he definitely should not have worn the jumper that was trapping all his body heat. He adjusted his fringe again and focused on the pitch while sending Harry telepathic signals to come help him.

But Harry didn't come to his rescue. Instead Nick leaned over, his mouth hovering over the sensitive skin behind Louis' ear. His nose tickled his shaggy hair and electricity zinged down Louis' spine. "I like you too. I also liked snogging you the other night."

Louis exhaled harshly and went dizzy at the memory. He felt like he was going to float away.

"Yeah, I…" He turned his head slowly towards Nick in a moment their heads were tilted perfectly; either one could press forward the tiniest bit and they'd be kissing, again. Louis flicked his gaze from Nick's wide eyes down to his lips and back, and caught Nick doing the same to him. His whole body was tingling, like one spark would send him up in flames. He could smell the spearmint gum Nick must have been chewing before arriving. It was the same smell that drew him in last time.

Movement behind them caught Louis' eye and he was pulled out of the moment when he realised he was at a very public event, seconds away from snogging a very popular, very out gay celebrity. Harry plopped down behind them, offering them some fruit from his plate. While Nick was busy carefully plucking a few grapes, Harry caught Louis’ eye and with a single look conveyed ‘what the fuck was that?’. He should’ve guessed the telepathy would only work in time for Harry to catch their almost public snog.

Nick offered a sliver of pineapple to Louis, stopping Louis’ hopefully not too noticeable cringe.

"Who you guys rooting for?" Harry asked, filling up the awkward silence after Louis bit into the sweetly acidic fruit.

"Don't bloody know these teams, do I?" Louis griped.

"Not really here for the game, to be honest," Nick added.

"Well maybe you two shouldn't be here with attitudes like that." Harry turned into a grumpy kitten when he couldn’t force fun onto his friends.

Louis quickly debated how obvious he should be, then decided to fuck it. It was only the three of them within hearing distance anyway. "Whaddya say Grim, wanna get out of here?"

Nick looked like he had just been placed in the crosshairs. "Yeah, yeah," he finally stuttered out, "lots to do in London, maybe we could just…"

He was clearly at a loss for what to suggest, so Louis jumped out from his seat, which folded up with a clang, and awkwardly gave Harry a hug before shooing Nick out of the row.

Louis wanted to clasp hands as soon as they were out of the box, but he managed to keep his composure until they made it outside, at which point he realised he had no idea what they should do. "Well I got us out of that mess, it's up to you what we do next." He elbowed Nick in the side, which seemed to shake Nick out of his surprised headspace and he looked down at Louis with a brilliant smile.

"I can do that."

△ △ △

What followed was a series of successful dates, many more snogging sessions, and an increased and insatiable need to get Nick naked and in his bed. Or to get Nick naked and in _his_ bed; Louis wasn't at all particular about the particulars.

Louis ordered take away—cooking was neither a fun nor valued skill that either one of them possessed—and they sat and played footsie under the table as they ate and chatted. Louis talked about taking his sisters shopping and Nick had an eventful time at the dog groomers. The story had Louis in stitches. Louis had always appreciated someone who was whip smart and also funny. He liked a challenge and keeping up with Nick's constant stream of pop culture bon motes was almost as much of a turn on as those ridiculously long fingers. More than once Louis caught himself staring, honest to god staring, at his freckles, or his smirk, or the laugh lines adorning his eyes. He had to pull himself together before he jumped in his lap right there at the table.

Nick insisted on clearing and cleaning the dishes after dinner, which, okay, Louis couldn’t be blamed for wanting to propose right then and there. Instead, Louis led them to the sofa and put on some chat show that he knew they wouldn’t watch. They sat thigh to thigh, arm to arm, while the guests told canned stories. A thrill ran through Louis when Nick started rubbing his thumb over Louis' hand, which led to him teasing his fingers up Louis' forearm, tracing his tattoos one by one. Louis looked over to see Nick concentrating on his arm, and once he caught Nick's eye, Louis licked his lips and moved in for the kiss, ridiculously slow since they had already covered this part multiple times, but this time it wasn't just a kiss for the sake of it: it was already loaded with intention.

Louis loved the way Nick kissed; he had mastered just the right amount of pressure and just the right amount of tongue, and somehow instinctively knew to pull just hard enough on his hair and controlled it just enough that Louis could lose himself in the feeling.

"Should we move this to—"

"Bedroom, please?" Nick sounded pleasantly destroyed already.

Louis led Nick down the hallway toward his bedroom. He might have been a bit overeager with the way he nearly yanked Nick's hand off his wrist, but if Nick minded he didn't say.

Nick pressed him close once they arrived, panting heavily in anticipation. "Been waiting for this. Been thinking about this." Louis wanted to make a wanking joke, but one look in Nick's dark eyes and all jokes faded away. He got harder, uncomfortably tight in his jeans, just seeing how much Nick wanted him. Louis linked his hands behind Nick's neck and brought him into another dirty kiss.

"Can't believe," Nick stopped mid-sentence to suck along Louis’s neck, "this is happening."

Louis walked Nick backward toward the bed as they made out, rucking up Nick's shirt and clutching the bare skin on his back. Nick teetered when the back of his legs hit the bed, and Louis used the moment of distraction to pull Nick’s shirt over his head. Louis ran his hands through Nick's chest hair and yanked gently on his necklaces, pulling him down for another kiss and an inadvertent moan. The sensation was so different from his own shaved chest. "Mhmm, love this. Love getting my hands on you."

Nick pulled Louis' shirt off and ran his hands down Louis' sides, sending a shiver up Louis' spine. He then brought his hands across Louis' waistband, his hands almost spanning the whole width of Louis. Nick ghosted his hand over the abs he had been working on defining a bit more. "Lou, fuck, you are so hot." Flattery was going to get Nick everywhere.

He unbuttoned Louis' jeans slowly, before attempting to peel them down Louis' thick thighs. Louis knew it wasn't going to work, that he'd have to shimmy out of his skinny jeans the same way Nick would.

"Babe, babe, let me."

Nick pouted. "But I want to—"

"Nope." Louis stuck his fingers down the front of Nick's waistband without opening the button, and tugged. "Need you to take these off."

Louis pulled his off first, leaving both his jeans and pants in a pile where he stood, then went over to his drawers to pull out the lube and a condom.

Nick laid out in the middle of the bed, still wearing his black boxer briefs, and eyed Louis appreciatively. "Literally, the best bum in the whole of England." Louis gave it smack and Nick groaned, "Fuck me."

"That was my plan." Louis crawled over to him and started to drag down his pants.

"Wait, really?"

Louis pulled up short. "Is that… would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just, thought I'd be doing the fucking not getting fucked. You have seen your arse, right?"

"Hmm, yeah, we'll save that for round two. I really want to get my dick in you."

"Not going to say no to that…"

He continued working off Nick's pants and threw them to ground when he was done. He ran his hands up Nick's thin legs and Nick let out an appreciative moan when Louis finally got his hands on his cock. After a few strokes he took the head of his cock into his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue in the slit before taking the whole thing down a comfortable amount. Nick had a handful of Louis' hair and Louis hummed around his cock and then starting blowing him in earnest before Nick finally whimpered and started to pull him off. "Don't want to come just yet, love."

"Any preference for positioning?" Louis wanted him to be as comfortable as could be.

"You should know I'm not flexible. Like. At all."

Louis shrugged. He could work with that. "Then if you don't mind, I'd quite like to see you." He opened the lube and coated his fingers and gave Nick a thorough prep. "You good?"

Nick hummed in approval while nodding.

"Sure?"

"Yep."

Louis leaned over again and gave Nick another kiss. "Let me know if you need me to stop." Nick nodded again and Louis set to work rolling on the condom and slicking himself up. He paused again and kissed Nick's thigh before starting to press in. Nick let out a strangled sound and Louis stilled, giving them both a minute to adjust before he slowly inched his way the rest of the way in.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Louis moaned as he started thrusting. Nick clutched at Louis' biceps, thumbs pressing hard enough to likely leave bruises.

"Fuck, Nick, so good." Louis worked up a steady rhythm, rocking into Nick and trying to find the best angle for Nick. "Love your chest." No matter which way he tried to aim, Nick had the same reaction, which was to say, almost no reaction. He fisted the sheets and clung to Louis. He kissed back with all he had but he was silent.

Which.

Louis wasn't expecting that at all. Nick talked for a living. He could make conversation with everyone from janitors to CEOs, and he never had any problem telling Louis exactly what he thought in any and all situations they were in. So, Louis hadn't really thought about it, but he guess he just assumed that Nick would be… louder.

Louis' immediate concern was, of course, that he was rubbish at sex and no one had ever told him until this point. He redoubled his effort. "Love the way your hands feel on me." He snapped and swiveled his hips, his body covered in a sweaty sheen. "Could do this all night. Fuck."

Louis whined and moaned, he slowed down to a sensual drag, taking his time and concentrating on making out with Nick some more, kissing down his body, leaving love bites littered around his chest and arms, all the while letting out the grunts and whimpers and whines that he was trying to draw out of Nick.

None of it worked.

He sped up again, too close to stop the impending rush that was going to crash over him, and Nick suddenly went still, nails digging into Louis' skin and head thrown back before he was arcing towards Louis and coming with a swallowed shout between them. Louis kept thrusting into Nick throughout, and bit down hard on his lip to try and hold off a bit longer, but the clench around him was too tight and with a final sob Louis was shooting in the condom and collapsing limply on top of Nick.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Louis started to gently pull out. He needed to know. "Right? I mean that was really—"

"God, Lou, that was phenomenal. Best shag I've had in ages."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why? Was it not good for you?"

It was mind blowing, that's what it was. "Now that I know what that's like, good luck getting rid of me." Louis joked. He quickly wiped them down and snuggled in next to Nick, curling in as the small spoon.

Before Nick drifted off to sleep he promised, "And tomorrow morning we'll go for round two."

So at least he wasn't so terrible that Nick never wanted to do it again. He’d have to pull out his best tricks in the morning.

△ △ △

"Harry. Can I, uh, ask you something?"

"Yeah, 'course Lou."

Louis had gone round to Harry's for supper so Harry could try out a new roast recipe and they were going to have a lads’ night with all the vodka and video games they could cram into a night.

"You can't take the piss."

Harry gave Louis his patented unimpressed stare down. “You always take the piss.”

"It's about Nick," Louis started. He and Harry had had innumerable embarrassing conversations, but somehow he felt so much more exposed talking about this than he normally did. Harry plopped the meat into the roasting pan with a metallic thunk; the raw meat turned Louis’ stomach, but he couldn’t help but poke at it.

"Of course it is. Go wash your hands. Please don't ask me how to break up with him.”

"What? Fucking hell? No. No no no. He's great. Things are great."

"But…"

"It's the sex."

Harry groaned. "I already regret fixing you up. First him now you."

Louis’ heart skipped a beat or two. "Wait. What? What did he say?"

"I tried not to listen."

"Haz, seriously, give it to me straight. He thinks I'm terrible in bed, doesn't he?"

"What?" Harry sputtered. "No, that's not… what? What's going on?"

There was a moment of betrayal, talking to Harry about Nick like this, but Louis pushed through. He really needed to know. "He's just… quiet. Like, completely silent, when we're… you know."

Harry’s eyes widened then he blinked away the confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, exactly. It's just…" Louis struggled to explain it.

"That can't be right?"

"He talks for a living. I've seen him talk to plants. A full blown conversation about which couch to purchase, to a plant that obviously had no opinion on the matter. I've determined it's impossible for him to go more than three minutes without saying something, anything, that’s running through his head."

"Maybe you couldn't hear him over your own voice."

"I'm ignoring that."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

It was awful how well Harry knew Louis. "Of course not."

Harry gave him that 'you know what to do' look and returned his focus to his spice rack.

△ △ △

So of course Louis didn't talk to Nick about the situation, but instead devised a plan. It was possible that Harry was right. He wouldn't tell Harry that, but he could at least admit it to himself. He was a talker. He was loud. Loud. Loud. As his fans loved to point out. So if Louis _couldn't_ talk when they were doing the do, maybe Nick would pick up the slack.

Louis finally worked up the nerve one night after a day with Nick that included brunching and walking around East London with Pig and Stinky. They were at Waitrose, picking out some fruits and veg when he tucked himself in Nick's side, arm wrapped around Nick's middle, and looked up coyly through his eyelashes. "Do you mind if we… try something new tonight?"

Nick smiled at a passing woman who was not at all hiding her surprise at seeing them out together. "Think that depends really."

There was a time and place to have this conversation and it was neither now nor here, but Louis had a stroke of bravery and couldn’t back down now. "What if you, um, gagged me?"

Nick looked down and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it in a look of confusion and opening it back up again. His eyes scanned the aisle for a moment. He ducked his head down to whisper in Louis' ear. "With my cock?"

Louis wasn't necessarily opposed to that. "Um yes. But also, like, with a gag? Just to keep me, uh, quiet."

"I like how loud you are." Louis should’ve taken the opportunity when it presented itself, a simple, _yeah it’d be cool if you were loud too_ or something equally lame, but Nick pressed on. "But yeah, I'm game for trying that."

Louis picked up some plums and felt for their ripeness, then gently tossed them in the basket. If Nick was on a produce kick at least Louis would get a few things that he could stand. "Cool."

The atmosphere was a bit charged after that; Nick couldn’t drag his eyes away from Louis and Louis clung to Nick in anticipation. He had never done this before and he was equal parts thrilled and nervous. They checked out and climbed back into Nick's Mercedes G-Class.

Nick turned down the radio after a few torturous minutes. "Do you have a gag then? One you, uh, normally use?"

"Oh, no. I don't… I haven't… uh. We'll find something, yeah?"

Nick let out a deep breath. "Okay. I haven't done this, so yeah…"

At least Louis knew they'd be on equal footing with this new experiment.

When they climbed into bed that night, Nick on his back spread eagle, Louis draped his naked self over Nick, seeing if he couldn't get some noise out of him before resorting to the more drastic measures. He started with a dirty kiss, not wasting any time, sliding his tongue against Nick's with some force and holding his head in place, directing him where he wanted. He sat back up on Nick’s happy trail. Louis could already feel Nick's cock fattening up against the crack of his arse, and he circled his hips, rubbing back into it. Then he fell forward dramatically to grind his own cock along the plane of Nick's abs. He was working himself into a good rhythm, using Nick's body to get himself off and before long left Nick's mouth to kiss down his neck, freeing his mouth to moan and groan as he needed.

Nick remained quiet, though his dick was still ramrod straight behind Louis, bumping against the curve of Louis’ arse when he rocked back. Nick’s muscles twitched and rippled beneath Louis. His hips bucked up a few times and his breathing was ragged.

"Nick," Louis moaned out, "Fuck, Nick, love your body."

Nick bucked his hips again and a soft moan escaped.

"Mhmm." Louis set to work leaving a mark under his collarbone. "Feels so good."

"Did ya want…" Nick paused and ran his hands over Louis' back, finally settling them on his arse. He pulled them apart slightly and Louis shuddered out a moan. "…to do that thing?"

Now that the moment had arrived, Louis wasn't entirely sure he wanted to stop all the proceedings, but he was very curious to see if it would solve his little problem. He nodded into Nick's shoulder. "Okay. Right. Yes. I was thinking, just like, a scarf, that would work, right?"

Louis croaked out a yes and moved so Nick could roll out from under him. Nick scampered to the dresser where he started to root around. Louis realized he was shaking in the cold of the bedroom without Nick's warmth. He tried to calm himself, it wasn't like he was giving up control, he could always tear it off if he hated it. And he could still make noise, even if it was muffled.

Nick turned around with one of the neck scarves from his own collection and hurried back over to Louis. "You're trembling like leaf. You sure you want to do this?"

"Don't be a knob." Louis put on his petulant face. "Missed you while you were over there, didn't I? Now come gag me then fuck me into the mattress."

Nick took his time with the knot on the back of Louis' head while Louis tried to get used to the sensation of the silk-like fabric getting damper by the second across his mouth and digging into the sides. It wasn't particularly comfortable but he let out a muffled whine when the knot was finished and Nick got a good look at Louis's face. Nick's eyes were wide and he hitched in a breath, "Lou, Lou never seen anything so gorgeous."

Perfect.

"Fuck me." He muffled through the fabric.

Nick set to work opening Louis up then doing a phenomenal job of pounding him into the mattress. And while Louis could still get out his muffled vocals, once again Nick was practically mute, save for the quiet grunt when he finally came a minute or so after Louis.

And, eh, the gag was fine, but definitely not something Louis wanted to repeat, especially since his grand plan didn’t work at all. Back to the drawing board.

△ △ △

Despite Harry's protests, Louis went over the plans for his second attempt.

**Lou I really, really do not need to know this much about your sex life**

**Just tell me if u think it's gonna work**

**It's not going to work. Talk. To. Him.**

But Louis was going to give it one more go before he acted like an actual well-adjusted adult.

This time, with praise.

When they fell into bed, Louis got to work. He crawled over to Nick on the bed, working his way from his ridiculously large feet, running a finger from the heel to his toes, and peppering kisses over the imaginary line he drew. Then he started up Nick's legs, offering up praise for how long they were, He danced his fingers up them as well, taking the piss a bit, calling them ‘gorgeous pins’ which brought a loud laugh out of Nick. Louis grinned into his knee, determined not to show Nick how pleased he was, despite Nick probably being able to feel the smile. Louis massaged his thighs, digging his thumbs into the long muscles. His plan to pass over Nick's cock was thwarted when he found it right in front of face. He sucked the head into his mouth and gave the shaft a few rough tugs.

Nick softly groaned.

Progress.

Now time for the big guns.

He sucked a bruise on Nick's hip. "Love marking you up. Making sure everyone knows you're mine." Nick wiggled below him. He kept a tight hand on his hip, and teased the other up to Nick's ribs. "Love making you squirm." He bit into Nick's side gently, dragging his teeth along the bones and into the soft pudge below.

"Gorgeous chest…" He dragged his body up a bit, rubbing his hard cock along the line of Nick's leg. "So fucking sexy," he ran a hand through Nick's chest hair, standing in dark contrast to his pale skin. "So gorgeous."

Nick let out something that might be considered a whimper.

"Your hands." Louis gripped one, feeding one of Nick’s fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits and gave a quick suck before freeing them. "You know how talented your fingers are? So long? Fuuuuck, know just how to use them, bring me so much pleasure."

Nick was rock hard, gyrating his hips like he might get some friction from the air. He was flushed from his cheeks all the way down his chest. He looked so lovely, all ready and worked up. "You're so lovely, so pretty for me, lying there so patiently."

He massaged Nick's arms, tracing his tattoos and planting kisses on the inside of his elbows. "So much I want to do to you." Louis finally his made his way up to Nick's face, and he planted a deep, slow kiss on Nick's mouth, Nick barely got it together enough to reciprocate. "What do you want? How can I make you feel good tonight?"

"Fuck, Lou. Whatever. Anything you want."

Louis sighed.

"Want to fuck me? Or are you not going to last long enough? Did I get you riled up? You ready to come yet?"

"No, can't wait. Need…"

"What do you need, love?"

"Wanna come, please."

 _Obviously_. "Okay. I got you."

Louis slid a hand down to Nick's cock, which was standing at attention. With a firm, dry grip he pulled him off while humping Nick's thigh. It didn't take long for Nick to come, panting, and he finally spurted with a quiet whine. Louis came not long after, using Nick's come as lube, and wanked himself over Nick's body, finally painting a white stripe across his thighs.

It wasn't total silence, but it still wasn't what Louis craved. It felt like he wasn't doing something right, like Nick wasn't enjoying it as much as he could, that he wasn't as into to it as Louis was. Which was awful. Despite their similar brash personalities and the way some innocent social media banter was taken for a rivalry, Louis actually cared for Nick a lot. He wanted it to be good for him. Plus he really wanted to relax and enjoy it himself and he couldn't if he spent the whole time in his head wondering if Nick was liking it, monitoring for signs that he was into it.

It was exhausting.

"Was that okay?" Louis could hear the wobble in his voice. He let hardly anyone in when he was vulnerable, and apparently Nick would be one of those people, if he was paying attention.

Nick gasped. "What?" Apparently he was actually listening. "Fuck, Lou, that was bloody incredible."

"Oh, uh, okay. If you're sure."

"It was great as always." He cuddled Louis close, despite the mess they made, and kissed Louis' forehead. "Why? Didn't you think so?"

"No, that's not… I mean… You didn't say much, so I didn't know…"

Nick laughed. "Love, I'm not sure I could get a word in."

Well that backfired spectacularly. But his body was in post-coital bliss and he was quickly drifting off to sleep. They could talk about it another day.

△ △ △

Louis worked up the nerve to act like an adult and have a proper conversation about it a few weeks later, when it was clear the situation wasn't just going to magically fix itself.

"Nicky…" Louis tried batting his eyelashes at Nick from across the couch. He held his guitar close to his body, taking solace from the hug he was giving it.

"Yes, Loubear?"

"You're really quiet during sex."

That wasn't really where he had planned to start the conversation, but sometimes honesty was the best policy.

And Nick, for all the times he had been thrown curveballs in interviews, blushed a pretty shade of pink and blinked rapidly. "Oh," he finally drew the word out.

"I mean…" Louis stumbled over his words. "Like, you're chatty, but then dicks're out and you barely make a peep."

"Is this a general observation or are you nitpicking reasons to bin me?"

Part of Louis wanted to just lie and say it was an observation and let the whole situation drop, but he was an adult in an adult relationship and he could handle this. "Not a reason to bin you. I'm quite fond of you actually, but you are, just, you know… quiet… during sex."

Louis was assaulted with clips from the Breakfast Show from the past few years. All the reasons why Nick had shied away from relationships and had broken things off for the silliest of reasons and a chill ran through Louis at the thought that he might push Nick right out of his comfort zone and out of his arms. He needed to tread carefully.

"A little more would be nice, you know. Let me know if I'm doing a good job, keep the confidence up, you know."

Nick hummed and finally brought his eyes up to Louis quietly strumming a couple of chords.

"'Course. Can't be responsible for bruising that huge ego of yours."

Louis laughed and slid out of the chair, putting the guitar gently down on the floor as he crossed the room, finally sitting on Nick's lap and drawing him into a lazy kiss.

That was… easy.

△ △ △

Nothing changed.

△ △ △

Louis rotated back and forth in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom. He couldn't get a good look at his backside, and swore for the hundredth time to convince Nick he should invest in a trifold mirror. It was shocking that he didn't already own one to be honest. Louis knew his arse looked good, everyone agreed it was one of his finer assets, but he wasn't sure about this particular look.

The thing was, after a drunken night out with the Beckhams, he couldn't stop the loop in his head repeating "if David can do it…" So, he did the only sensible thing—found what he was looking for online and had it delivered. Luckily, since Nick was gone every morning Louis didn't have to face the inquisition about the package when it arrived and could take his time to mentally prepare himself.

However, patience was not one of his more well-known qualities. As soon as he shut the door on the delivery man, he ripped into the package and pulled out the lingerie. Then he spent the next hour fingering the soft fabric, choosing which he should try on first, before finally stripping off his trackies and vest. He pulled the panties up his legs and over his hips.

He had picked a pair with a tiny red and white chequered pattern, so tiny that from a distance they looked pink. The back had rows and rows of ruffles in the same pattern, and they were not quite big enough to provide full coverage, leaving the bottom of each cheek peeking out. He manoeuvred his cock, already half interested, up against his left hip. He knew once he was hard the tip would end up sticking out of the top, but Nick certainly wouldn't mind that.

Louis heard the front door slam shut, and the clacking of Pig's toes as he scampered to greet Nick. After a few moments there was the clattering of Nick moving around the kitchen, probably making a late lunch for them. Louis certainly didn't have the patience for that, not when he looked like this.

"Hey love," he yelled down the stairs.

"Fancy lunch?"

No, he fancied a shag. "I need your opinion on something."

"Why?" Nick started towards the stairs, unable to deny Louis anything. "You always say my opinions are rubbish."

Louis ducked back into the bedroom, returning to his post in front of the mirror. "Will you just tell me the truth?" Nick swung the door open and was met with the sight of Louis chewing on his bottom lip, hip cocked, as he adjusted his now fully hard cock. "Not sure if I can pull this look off."

Nick gulped for air as he took three long strides then stood behind Louis, eyes dark and fingers twitching. One of his large hands trailed from Louis' left shoulder, down his arm, and came to rest in the dip of his waist. The other hand took a possessive grip on his right bum cheek, as he mouthed at Louis' neck, maintaining eye contact through the reflection.

"Hmmm, if you're not going to tell me, guess I'll need a second opinion."

"No." Nick's voice was rough and he cleared his throat. "Mine."

Louis knew how he was affecting Nick, could feel the press of his thick cock against his lower back, but despite how turned on he was, he was going to remain strong. Nick wasn't getting any unless he spoke up. He hoped this would finally be a way to get Nick to be more verbal, to praise Louis the way he needed.

"Gonna need to tell me how good I look before I even think about taking them off…"

Nick let out a low growl, then quietly, so quietly, whispered into the cuff of his ear, "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby." A shiver shot down Louis' spine.

"You think so?"

Nick nibbled his ear lobe for a moment, before moving to kiss down the side of Louis' neck to his shoulder. His hands slid down Louis' sides and his pointer fingers hooked under the soft cotton sitting on either hip.

"No."

Nick stilled.

"Gotta keep talking, love, then I'll consider taking them off."

Nick hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck and let out a pitiful whine. "You're killing me. You know that, right?” Their eyes met in the mirror. “Of course you do."

Louis popped a hip and raised his arms toward the ceiling. He looked… slinky. It was a good look on him, if he did say so himself.

Nick caught his eye in the mirror, then he ran his hands all over Louis' torso as he dug his erection into Louis' back.

“Tsk, tsk.” Louis placed his hands on top of Nick's and moved them back to his hips. "Don't get to touch either."

"Wait, seriously?"

With a tilted head, Louis raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Fuck, okay. So gorgeous. You know how gorgeous you are. Look at your chest so strong and delicate, and your waist, the way it… dips." Nick ghosted a hand over his curves. "And your nipples, so tiny, but so, so sensitive, could play with them all night."

Louis grabbed Nick's hands again and put them back on his body, before raising his arms again. He was turning himself on, standing in front of the mirror in just the panties, Nick standing tall behind him looking so out of his element.

"What do you want to do?"

Nick groaned. "I want to fuck you."

Louis looked unimpressed.

"I'm using words!" Nick exclaimed. "I'm not just humping you like a dog in heat."

"Every gay man in London wants to fuck me. Need you to be more specific, love."

"Want to, uh, get you on all fours on the bed. So I can, uh, really see your arse in these." Nick caught his eye again and Louis almost felt bad when he saw the doubt on his face. He nodded for Nick to keep going. "Then I'd open you up slowly, just how you like it."

"You do know how I like it." Nick's fucking fingers; they could honestly do no wrong. He lolled his head back against Nick's chest.

"Should I…?"

"Keep going? Yes. Unless your big plan ends there."

"No!" Nick practically shouted. "I have to fuck you. Lou, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

He ran his hands back down to Louis' hips, and then continued moving down with a single finger running over Louis' hard dick. Louis shivered at the sensation. It wasn't the best dirty talk he'd ever heard, but baby steps.

"Take me to bed."

Nick swatted his bum and then they were off, Nick following through with his plan, in action at least, since the words stopped coming. At least there were some in the beginning.

After they had come, and were sated and cuddly, Louis reminded himself to send a thank you gift to Becks for the great idea. They’d definitely be doing this again.

△ △ △

"Haz," Louis whined. "What am I going to do?"

Louis and Harry were cuddling in Harry's bed, post movie binge, attempting to sleep off all the wine they had drunk earlier. Louis laid in the dark. Thinking out loud to Haz always made things better. Harry cuddled him tight, a light hand gently scratching up and down his back.

"You're going to sit down like the adult you are and have a proper conversation. Hinting clearly hasn't worked."

"Am I… this is weird right? That he's silent?" Harry didn't respond, and Louis reconsidered what he actually meant to ask. "I mean, me asking, that's not too much, is it?"

"You're hardly pulling out the whips and chains on the first date."

Louis laughed. "Guess not."

"We've been friends with Nick a long time. I wouldn't let you go out with a dickhead. Just need to have a chat."

Louis burrowed down into Harry's chest. "Don't want to lose him, yeah?" Despite the almost whisper, Louis suspects Harry heard by how he pulled Louis in even closer. "'M still worried it's me, you know?"

"If it is, wouldn't you rather know?"

Louis' not sure he would, if he's being totally honest with himself.

After Harry brewed his tea in the morning, he sent him packing with a scone and a to-go mug, and told Louis he didn't want to see him again until he had talked to Nick.

So Louis headed off to Nick's flat.

"Got your fill of pop star cuddles?" Nick met him at the door with a soft smile and crinkled eyes and a tight hug, which turned into light lingering kisses and slow tongues.

"Yeah, missed your cuddles though." Louis poked him in the ribs and frog marched him to the kitchen. "Haz packed you an extra scone." He tossed the ziplock over to Nick.

Nick bit off a bit. "Cranberry orange? He loves me so much."

Louis flicked the fringe across his forehead. "We need to talk."

"I don't think anything good has ever come after those words."

"No, it's not. Bad? I don't think. I hope not."

Nick tilted in his head and swallowed, putting down his breakfast. "Okay?"

Louis thought about toeing off his Vans, but decided against it, in case it didn't all go as planned.

"Our sex is pretty good, right?"

Nick's eyes flew open. "Oh," he sputtered, "Christ, yeah." He shook his head like he was trying to clear his brain. "Soz, not at all what I was expecting. Yes, Yeah. Yes. Well, I think so, do you not?"

"No! I think it's great too."

They stared at each other from across the kitchen. "Um, right. So… I just wasn't sure, 'cuz you're, like, quiet?"

Nick's cheeks flushed red. Louis had never seen him in such a state.

"Right."

Louis waited an uncomfortably long time for Nick to say anything else. He wasn't making eye contact and Louis had honestly never, in all the years they've known each other, seen him speechless. Quiet, yes. But not literally lacking words.

They spoke over each other.

"Right so…"

"You’ve mentioned…"

Nick sheepishly motioned for Louis to continue first. "So, yeah. Um. If you need me to do things different, so it's, uh, better." This was somehow so much worse than he thought it was going to be. "I can do… let me know what you need? So its… better?"

"It's not you. It's me."

Louis' heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Tears welled in his eyes faster than he thought was possible. He scuffed his shoes along the tile. "Oh."

"Fuck. No. God. This is awful. Can we start over? Sit on the sofa maybe?"

"If you're breaking up with me I'd rather it not drag out."

"I don't know what gave you the impression I was breaking up with you. I quite like you a lot. You're…" Nick flailed his arms out a bit. "You!"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"That's the Louis I know and love."

Louis was ignoring that turn of phrase. It was just a phrase. People said it all the time.

He followed Nick out of the kitchen and into the living room. Nick sat and held his arms open for Louis to cuddle into. Instead Louis straddled Nick's hips and plopped himself on Nick's thighs. "Explain yourself."

"I don't have much to say." Louis scoffed, Nick always had more than a lot to say. "Give me a break."

"Okay, go ahead then."

"It's weird!"

"What's weird?"

"Like… you know… talking during…"

Nick was turning that same shade of pink again. But Louis was kind of over it.

"Dirty talk is weird?"

"Not…" Nick groaned. "Not weird. I just don't, like, know what to say?"

"Can literally say anything."

"You can! You sound all… sexy and raspy and in control. You're so fucking hot. But then whatever I'm thinking about sounds… silly. Cheesy."

Louis ground his hips against Nick's. Neither one was hard, but just the intent had Nick adjusting for more friction. Louis repeated the motion, and through Nick's soft pants he could start to feel Nick stirring under him. Louis leaned forward and mewled in Nick's ear, "How does that feel?"

"Good," Nick breathed out.

"Just good?"

"Feels so good. You know how good it feels."

Louis' hips stilled. "Just because I know it feels good to get hard doesn't mean that I don't want to hear that I'm making you feel good."

"But obviously you're making me feel good."

"Nicholas, you're completely missing the point."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Why are you so hung up on this?"

Louis couldn't believe the audacity and climbed off of Nick's lap, enjoying his chance to look down on Nick. "Me? Why are _you_ so hung up on this? This is quite a normal request."

"And what, I'm abnormal?" Nick exploded.

"Yes, actually! I can't believe this is an actual thing we're fighting over."

Nick's eyes closed to slits. "You should probably leave."

"Great. Yeah, real mature, Nicky. Instead of working this out I'll walk out." Louis expected Nick to agree with him, despite the hated nickname, to see how ridiculous this was. He was supposed to agree with him because Louis wasn't going to lose Nick over their first fight. They were supposed to shout it out and then Nick would see this wasn't such a big deal and then they'd make up with some super slow, intimate, overwhelming sex.

He wasn't supposed to gather up his jacket and slam the door behind him, but that's exactly what he did after Nick growled out, "Fuck. You. Get out. Now."

He wasn't supposed to drive to Harry's, wiping the tears from his eyes the whole time, spacey and not paying attention to the other cars around him. He wasn't supposed to let himself in because of-fucking-course Harry was out and not answering his phone. He wasn't supposed to be curled, sobbing, in Harry's bed that smelled nothing like Nick.

He was supposed to be in Nick's bed.

Nick didn't call him that night. Or the day after. Or the week after. And Louis took up residence in Harry’s home to avoid the crushing loneliness of his own house.

Despite Harry's pleas, Louis didn't call either. No one had ever accused Louis of not being stubborn. Harry liked to point out that no one had ever accused Nick of being an emotional adult either, more likely to hide and dig his head in the sand than admit defeat and share his feelings.

Louis was trying to enjoy his bowl of Curiously Cinnamon, but was mostly pushing the little squares around the bowl while quietly listening to the radio stream on his phone. Harry was still out for his morning training session, so Louis needed something to do to pass the time; radio was as good as anything else at this early hour.

He was three hours in, and they were starting to promo Clara Amfo’s show, when he heard Harry’s footsteps behind him. He scrambled to pause the stream, but his phone had gone to sleep and Harry crossed the kitchen before Louis was able to put in his passcode to unlock it.

"Again, Lou?" Harry snatched the phone from his hand and unlocked it himself before closing the Radio 1 app. Harry tapped the screen. “There. Deleted.”

"No, Harry! Wait! Fuck." He grabbed his phone back and navigated to the App Store. "They were talking about the opening numbers for the new Danny Boyle."

"Yeah? I’m guessing it did well?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He stood to dump his uneaten bowl in the sink. "We were supposed to go see it. You think that means something?"

Harry mocked Louis with his own eye roll. "Obviously. Nick hates films. If he was going to sit through it he must like you. Haven’t ever convinced him to see one with me."

"Right. But, like, that they were talking about it. You think it means he’s thinking about me?"

Harry sighed. "Last week he mentioned that Avicii show, and you tortured yourself thinking that meant he'd been on a date. Why are you doing this to yourself, Lou?"

"He hates Avicii." Louis grumbled. Satisfied that the app was downloading again, Louis thumbed over to his messages. Nothing new. "I..." He put the phone down. "Can't help it."

Harry slid Louis' phone to the other end of the table. "You never put it down! Don't think I don't see you tapping shit and then sighing. I know you haven’t sent him anything."

Louis reached across the table and felt more settled once the weight of the phone was back in his hand. "Leave me alone." He looked up at Harry. "Okay, except maybe keep feeding me, because you're the only reason I'm eating."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Louis’ dirty bowl in the sink. "I’ll figure out something healthy _and good_ for lunch," Harry said, placing it in the dishwasher. "Speaking of, you gonna buy the next round of groceries?"

"Yeah, I’ll hit up Tesco this afternoon." Louis wrenched up half a smile. "Wanna come with me?"

"No. After lunch I have to do our laundry. Saw Nick’s jumper is still in the basket, can I put it through this time?"

Louis shook his head, then quickly escaped to find a footie match to watch. He didn’t want to have that argument again.

He knew he was close to overstaying his welcome. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry did have a life outside of Louis. So when he dragged himself out of bed one morning and found his backpack neatly packed with his laptop and chargers and a brand new razor and candle, and two of Nick's hoodies he had worn pretty much nonstop since he arrived, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised. He showered and got dressed in Harry's clothes. If he was going home alone he was at least going to go home with some comfort surrounding him.

The house was quiet. He strapped the backpack to his shoulders and went down to leave a note on Harry's fridge to thank him and let him know he'd gone.

But Harry was home. Sat at his kitchen table quietly talking to Nick.

Louis' Nick.

Here.

Louis froze. Neither Harry nor Nick noticed him panicked and stock still in the kitchen entrance. Nick looked, well, his hair was a flat disaster and he was outside of the house in sweats and he clearly hadn't been shaving either, but he was still so gorgeous and while Louis was frozen, his body trying to decide whether to fight or take flight, Nick must've realised he was standing there and slowly turned his head to take in Louis.

Nick let out a sob and in a flash stood and crossed the room to Louis. He reached out, then faltered, trying to read something in Louis' expression.

Louis opened his arms and threw himself against Nick's body, knocking him back a few steps. Nick kissed the top of his head and whispered next to his ear how much he missed him. Harry quietly snuck around them and left them alone in the kitchen.

They clung to each other, arms wrapped tight and with heavy breaths. Louis' heart was jackrabbiting in his chest. Nick was an actual solid presence back in his arms. He was back where he belonged and right in front of him.

"Hope you don't mind me showing up like this."

Louis let out a wet laugh into Nick's shoulder. "Missed you."

"Missed you so much, baby."

"That's a new one."

Nick pulled away slightly. "Sorry, just slipped out."

Louis grabbed Nick's hand and kissed his knuckles. He wasn't sure if they were back to where they were. "I like it."

"Okay, baby."

Louis had to roll his eyes at that one. Louis drew himself away from Nick's space, but didn't let go of his hand as he led them to the table. They sat for a moment, quietly smiling and gently knocking feet.

"I shouldn't've kicked you out. Hand to god, worst mistake of my life."

"Shouldn't've yelled either, or called anything abnormal. I was so out of line."

"I can't lose you. I adore you. Can we please work through this?"

"Yeah, of course, please." An ugly knot had been growing in Louis’ stomach since he had walked out of Nick's house and it was slowly unfurling with the idea that this wasn't going to be the end. That he'd get a second chance to explain himself. It wasn't fully untangled, there was the very real possibility that this talk wasn't going to end how Louis wanted it. That Nick simply wouldn't be able to give Louis what he needed. But he wasn't hiding, they'd face this and if it turned out that Nick wouldn't, couldn't do this for him, then he'd have to weigh out how important it was, if he could do this for the foreseeable future.

He and Harry had had multiple conversations about this in the last few days. He thought he had come to the realisation that he needed someone vocal, someone who would reassure him and turn him on, that that singular piece of the sexual puzzle was the all-important cornerstone. But now, Nick was sat across from him and looked so sad, he couldn't imagine not running his hands over him, not laughing at his attempts to rap, not curling up at his side after shared orgasms. He was going to fight for this, for it all, but if he failed, at least he could walk away from either option knowing that he had given this his all.

Louis took a deep breath. "The thing is, I don't really know how to explain it, but, like, for me, it's so much, uh, hotter, I guess, to have that reassurance that I'm doing everything right. You know? Like you're still with me and still enjoying it."

"Yeah, I think I get that more now. I mean, I think I always knew once you brought it up, but yeah, I assumed you'd just know that in other ways. So yeah, um, I'm saying it now, just so we're perfectly clear that I think we have really incredible sex. My dick has missed you quite a lot since you walked away."

"Since I was kicked out."

"Yes, yes. We both know who was in the wrong here. Since I kicked you out."

"Also, I should hope it wasn't just your dick."

"Bad news for you there, dick's doing all the thinking. It drove over here. It's doing the begging for forgiveness."

Louis smiled at Nick’s terribly unfunny joke.

"Point is, gonna make an effort to do better by you."

"Right. So. About that. What's your thing with it? I really really don't under—"

"It's embarrassing." Nick shrugged his shoulders like the emoticon. "Not much more to say."

The knot clenched in his chest. "You have to give me more than that."

"Right. Yes. So." Nick stalled by untangling his mess of necklaces. "I don't know, it's just it really, really sounds stupid coming from me. Like it's not sexy at all and it just makes me uncomfortable. I get dragged out of what I'm feeling and into what I'm saying and then that's all I'm thinking about."

The knot wound around itself and Louis was hit with a wave of nausea. He definitely didn't want Nick doing anything that was going to make him uncomfortable. Louis flicked his hair across his forehead and Nick immediately pulled that hand back to the table.

"No, don't make that face."

"What face?"

"Your ‘I'm in an interview and can't show my actual emotions’ face."

"You know that face?"

"I like to think I know all your faces. Hopefully learn the ones you haven't made yet either."

That was a lovely thought that he wasn't sure he'd be able to fulfill.

"I want to try though." Nick broke through Louis' thoughts. "I really want to try for you. I might need some, uh, encouragement along the way. Show me how to do it?"

A blossom of hope calmed his racing heart. "Feedback I can give."

"You just have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I—What? No, no, definitely won't do that."

"Embarrassing innit? Letting your inner most, uh, noises and stuff to come out."

Louis considered. "Intimate. Not Embarrassing. Intimate. Would never laugh at that."

"Right. So. I'll try? You won't be a prat about it?"

"Me? Never a prat," Louis said with a smirk.

"Okay, yeah, sure. I'll remember that."

Louis twined his ankle between Nick's. "Still boyfriends?"

Nick's smile was like a ray of sunlight after a series of overcast days. "Still boyfriends."

Harry burst into the room in a tornado of movement. "My favorite boys! You worked it all out?"

Louis laughed at Harry's pure enthusiasm. "Haven't fucked on your kitchen table now have we?"

"Small thanks for that." Harry bounded over and curled behind Louis, wrapping his arm around Louis’ chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Seriously. Mum's coming over for dinner tonight. Glad I don't have to bleach it."

Nick looked in horror between the two boys. "Harry, I would never—"

"Know you wouldn't. Wouldn't put anything past this menace though."

Louis shrugged. Harry had a point. "Well, thank you Haz for being a dear as always." He smacked a kiss on Harry's arm. He could breathe easier like this, the world had settled back into order. "But we really must be going. Move from theoretical problem solving to practical problem solving."

Harry freed Louis from his octopus embrace and attacked Nick next.

Louis grabbed his backpack while Nick tried to extricate himself from Harry's limbs. "Nick, fight harder. He'll keep us here forever if he could."

Harry laughed. "It's true."

All the fight left Nick and he sagged, becoming dead weight in Harry’s arms. "Fine, okay. We'll stay. We'll be done with the table before Anne arrives."

Harry dropped his arms and took a step away from Nick. Nick held his arms out in a hug. Harry shook his head and flattened his arms against his side. Nick laughed and hugged his stiff form. “Good thing Anne loves me,” Nick sing-songed before he followed Louis out of the house.

"Be safe boys!" Harry called after them, waving goodbye from the front stoop.

△ △ △

After letting out Pig and Stinky, and perhaps teasing Nick some more, Louis finally led Nick to the bedroom. Nick looked straight up petrified, working his bottom lip between his teeth and arms wrapped around himself as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Right. So. Yes, I can definitely do this."

"I'll be here, helping you along." When Nick still didn't look convinced, Louis crossed the room, sat next to him, and took Nick's hands in his. "Promise, it's the two of us, you're not alone in this."

Nick cleared his throat and leaned over to the side table to grab his ever-present bottle of Evian from its regular spot. After taking an unnecessarily long swig, Nick turned his attention back to Louis. "Okay. I'm ready. What comes first?"

"You know how this gets started, you're not a blushing virgin."

"Feels like it, innit?"

"Come here," Louis dragged his fingers up Nick's clothed thigh, "I've missed kissing you."

Nick nodded and moved in closer to Louis. Louis' heart rate picked up and the steady thump was a drumbeat drawing them closer. Nick ran a thumb across the jut of Louis' cheekbone and murmured, "So beautiful." They moved closer and closer, so Louis could smell the gum Nick had been chewing in the car, and finally Louis' lips were back where they belonged, pressed against Nick's. Nick pulled away just enough to say, "Always gonna fight for this," before gently connecting with Louis again. They were in no hurry to deepen the kiss, content to keep it just lips while their hands explored the soft skin of their necks, tangling their fingers in each other's hair, reminding their fingers of what they felt like together.

Nick let out a contented sigh, and Louis smiled against his lips before running his tongue along Nick's lower lip, then reintroduced his tongue to the soft, minty slide of Nick's mouth. Trying to stay connected, Louis rearranged them so that Nick was lying down, his arms wrapped around Louis' back as he laid on top of Nick. Nick held him close, wrapping his arms around him tighter, letting a little groan escape when Louis ran his hands up his sides.

"Mhmm, good." Nick grabbed a handful of Louis' arse. "Let's get you out of these."

Louis could just give in, he wanted to give in and get a move on, but instead he was going to make Nick work for it. "Why?"

Nick's eyes flew open. "Why what?"

"Why should I shimmy out of these joggers?"

Nick cleared his throat. "Clever boy." He ran his knuckles along Louis’ cheekbone. "Want to feel you. Your warm, ridiculously soft skin." He paused, and dropped his eyes down to the curve of his waist, his hand quickly following. Nick blushed a pretty pink and Louis’ heart swelled with pride at the effort. "Want to run my tongue along…" Nick ran a finger along the joint where his thigh met his groin. Louis' cock was very interested in that.

"Yes, Yes, okay." Louis shuffled off of Nick and rolled to his side. He pulled his joggers down and Nick made a little gurgle noise in the back of his throat when Louis' dick bobbed against his stomach. "Like that?" he asked Nick, drawing his hand up the exact spot Nick had alluded to.

Nick nodded, eyes wide.

Louis curled along Nick's side, his leg thrown over Nick's and whispered in his ear, "Not good enough, Nicholas."

Nick sucked in a breath as Louis pinched his nipple through his shirt. "Fuck, baby, you look so good."

"You do too, love when you look so flushed, look like you want to eat me alive." Nick slid his fingers down into the waistband of his sweats and pulled. "No, no," Louis chastised. "You'll get to take those off when I say."

Nick whined.

"What do you want me to do after we get you out of these?" Louis cupped Nick's cock over his pants. It was going slowly, but his plan was working. He just needed Nick to say the words, any words, and he'd be able to get his hands on his boy properly again. His fingers were itching for it, Louis was sure.

"Want your hands. Your mouth. Missed you so much."

Louis knew he could do better. "My hands my mouth what?" Nick groaned with impatience. Louis whispered next to his ear again, "You trust me, yeah? I'm right here."

Nick nodded.

Louis moved around so he was positioned between Nick's legs, his hands on Nick's hips, fingers brushing along the waistband. Nick threw his arms up over his face. "I want to see your hand on my cock. And I want you to play with my balls. That thing, that thing you do."

Louis started to slowly pull them down as he spoke, slowly revealing his hip bones, then the dark patch of hair, he was dragging them down the length of Nick's cock when he stopped. "Then what?"

"Blow job. Want to feel that hot mouth of yours."

Louis considered his options, then freed Nick's dick and yanked his sweats off the rest of the way. "Up, Up," he motioned for Nick to sit up while he wiggled out of Harry's t-shirt, then peeled Nick's off too.

"So this is how it's going to work…" Louis really hoped this was going to work. He grasped Nick's dick and gave it a few slow tugs. Nick's eyes rolled back at the sensation. He tried to reach for Louis' but Louis was quick to get of the way. "Tonight's about you." Nick let out a choked out whine. Louis continued to work him over, slow with the dry drag of his hand. "I was thinking that I'd get down on my knees for you," another groan, "and let you face fuck me—or I could do the work if you wanted—but the catch is that you have to talk through it." Nick bucked his hips up into Louis' hand. "Yes? I'm not going to assume. You have to tell me."

"Yes, fuck, baby. Please."

Louis' cock gave a feeble twitch at the gravelly pitch of Nick's voice. He pulled Nick into another kiss, this time rough and biting, as he worked him over a bit harder and dug his other hand into Nick's shoulder blade. Nick had a hand sturdily behind Louis' head and the other was scrambling for purchase along Louis' hip.

When Louis thought he was going to combust if he didn't get Nick's cock in his mouth he moved out of Nick's lap, threw a pillow on the floor, and kneeled on it. Nick scrambled to get out of bed and in front of Louis. He squeezed the base of his cock with one hand as the other followed the line of Louis' stubbled chin from his ear to his bottom lip, passing his thumb over it.

Louis shook his head.

Nick let out a breath towards the ceiling. Then focused on Louis again, stroking his hair off of his forehead.

"You look so good for me, down on your knees like that." Louis smirked. They were making excellent progress. "Wanna open up for me, gorgeous boy?" Who was Louis to deny him when he asked so nicely? He relaxed his jaw and let Nick slide in. Louis couldn't help but let out a moan. He missed giving this to Nick, missed flicking his tongue along the sensitive ridge, missed the taste and the stretch of it.

Nick started thrusting softly, but he was looking down at Louis slack-jawed and that wouldn't do at all. Louis started to pull away, hoping Nick would get with the program quickly. "No, no. No. I can," he shuddered out a moan as Louis stretched his mouth around him again, wrapping one arm around his thigh to keep him close. "Fuck. Lou, this feels so good. I missed your mouth. Your insanely talented tongue." Louis swirled his tongue then dipped it into Nick's slit, forcing out a string of curses and moans from Nick.

He tapped the back of Nick's leg, and batted his eyelashes, catching Nick's eye looking down at him. "Okay, bloody hell am I lucky. Can't believe I get to fuck your mouth. Only one right? I'm the only one that can keep your sassy mouth busy like this." Nick paused, as if he wasn't sure he had gone too far, so Louis hummed along with a little nod to let him know he should keep going.

"Feels so good. Love getting to see you like this." Nick sped up his thrusts, and Louis wrapped a hand around himself. For someone who claimed they couldn't do this, Nick was getting into it. "Lou," Nick groaned. "You like this, don't you, stuffed full of my cock, on your knees for me, taking it so well." He cupped his hand under Louis' jaw and Louis preened at the attention. "Oh, fuck, you do like this. Baby, Lou, you are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Love your tongue, Love that you want to do this for me."

Louis stripped his own cock faster, his orgasm was building quickly and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Nick thrust harder still, holding Louis' head in place, and he slipped into Louis' throat. Tears welled in his eyes. He was never going to doubt Nick again. Gagging on Nick's cock tipped him over the edge and his orgasm rippled through him as he sucked in air through this nose and came all over his fist and Nick's floor.

"Fuck, Lou, did you just—Louis that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Baby, I'm so fucking close." Nick babbled a few nonsense words then his whole body went rigid before he was spouting into Louis' mouth, and fuck if Louis didn't also miss feeling the pulse on his tongue and finally Nick's boneless, lazy, stroking of his ear. The featherlight thought sent a shiver down Louis' spine.

Nick helped him up, and they collapsed into bed together.

"So, that was…"

"Nick that was so good. You did so good."

"I wasn't sure—"

"This is exactly what I needed. I fucking came all over your floor, so, yeah, I think it's safe to say I liked it."

"You're cleaning that up in the morning."

Louis was too tired to argue. Plus, he knew he'd get Nick to do it anyway, so he agreed, snuggling into Nick's chest. He knew Nick was still unsure about his abilities, he was trembling like a leaf under Louis, so he'd just have to keep convincing him through positive reinforcement.

Louis smiled to himself, hiding his face along Nick's ribcage, then planting a series of kisses once he got his face under control. He was relaxed and sated and very much looking forward to next time. “Fuck, Nick, this is going to be a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If you'd like to share, here's a tumblr post!](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/155245538893/loudest-thing-in-my-head-yesisaworld-one)


End file.
